Ging Freecss/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Ging character.png|Ging Freecss head shot Ging Design 2011.png|Ging's full body appearance Ging 2011-7.jpg|Young Ging with Mito Younger Ging 2011-2.png|Ging as a child Ging2011-3.png|Young Ging finds Mito Ging-2011-6.png|Ging leaving Younger Ging 2011.png|Ging's last words to Mito Ging and Mito.png|Young Mito tries to stop Ging Ging leaves Whale Island.png|Young Ging leaves Whale Island Ging, one of the top five Nen users.JPG|Ging, one of the top five nen users. Ging & Razor In The Past.png|Young Ging talking to Razor Young Ging Freecss.png|Ging in Greed Island 76 - Ging and Baby Gon in Greed Island.png|Ging and baby Gon in Greed Island. 76 - Young Ging.png|Young Ging in Greed Island. 76 - Ging befriends the animals.png|Ging meets Kite for the first time. 76 - Ging thanks Kite for hitting Gon.png|Ging thanks Kite for hitting Gon. 76 - Ging asks Elena a favor.png|Ging asks Elena a favor. Ging 2011-photo.jpg|Ging on the photo Ging holding Gon 2011.jpg|Ging holding Gon Ging Greed Island.png|Ging convincing Wdwune to ditch the "w" and "e" Ging - 136.png|Ging appears for the election Ging Freecss.png|Ging All Zodiacs present for the election meeting.png|Ging with the other Zodiacs Ging - 137.png|Ging - 137 Angry Zodiacs - 137.png|A calm Ging at meeting Zodiac Twelve angry.png|Ging calm amongst the angry Zodiacs Ging and Pariston.png|Ging announcing himself for the Chairman Ging - 140.png|Ging - 140 Leorio's warped punch hits Ging.png|Leorio hits Ging with a punch! A close up of Leorio punching Ging.png|A close up of Leorio punching Ging Ging ranked at 16 in voting.png|Ging in top 16 Cheadle taking advice from Ging.png|Ging giving advice to Cheadle Dwun, Ging and List.png|Ging in the election hall Ging - 145.png|Ging feeling Alluka's power Cheadle and Ging - 145.png|Ging surprised Gon with Ging.png|Ging with Gon Ging getting flustered.png|Ging getting flustered Ging getting furious.png|Ging getting furious Ging - 146.png|Ging - 146 Ging 2 - 146.png|Ging 2 - 146 Ging 3 - 146.png|Ging's reaction to Pariston's decision ginging.jpg|Ging speaking with Gon gonging.jpg|Ging with Gon ginjin.jpg|Ging eating Gon_and_Ging_view_atop_the_tree.png|Gon and Ging viewing the scenery atop the tree. Gon gives Ging's Hunter license back.png|Gon giving back his Father's Double Star License Ging_and_Gon_exchanging_stories.png|Ging tells Gon about his adventures. Final_scene_from_Hunter_x_Hunter_2011_anime_adaptation.png|You should enjoy the little detours. To the fullest. Because that’s where you’ll find the things more important than what you want. |-|1999 Anime= Ging's photo 1999.png|A close up on Ging gin_freecs.png|Ging's photo Ep29 1999 Ging.png Ging.png|Ging's appearance Episode 47.png|Ging holding Gon Young Ging.jpg|Younger Ging Ging1999-3.png|Ging saves Mito Ging1999-2.png|Ging leaves Mito Ging1999-1.png|Ging leaves Whale Island Ging_wit_razor.jpg|Ging talking with Razor Gingf.jpg|Ging telling Razor to show no mercy against Gon Game creators.jpg|Ging and the G.I Gamemasters |-|Manga= Ging photo color manga.png|Ging's first appearance in a photograph in the manga Zodiac-12.png|Ging sitting with the Zodiacs Zodiacs Volume 30 Colored.png|Ging sitting with the Zodiacs in color NIGG.jpg|Ging announces his candidacy Chap 325 - ging freecss.png|Ging surprised at Leorio's comments Chap 325 - Leorio attacks Ging.png|Ging attacked by Leorio Leorio sent ging flying.png|Ging sent flying by Leorio's warp punch Chap 331 - ging freecss.png|Ging talks with Cheadle Chap 333 - ging feels alluka's power.png|Ging feels Alluka's power Chap 335 - Ging greets Gon.png|Ging greets Gon for the first time Ging FrecssX.png|Ging's full appearance Chap 338 - Gon returns Ging's Hunter License.png|Gon returns Ging's Hunter License Ging don.png|Ging stands near Beyond's palace 341 - Ging wanders off.png|Ging wandering off 342 - Ging and Expedition Team.png|Ging with Beyond's Expedition Team 342 - Pariston and Ging.png|Ging confronts Pariston Hill 344 - Ging with the expedition team.png|Ging present himself as number two in the team 344 - Ging and the book.png|Ging explains Don Freecss's book Chap 346 - Ging teaches the team.png|Ging teaches the expedition team members Chap 347 - Ging's Warping Punch 1.png|Ging copies Leorio's Warping Punch ability Chap 347 - Ging invites Pariston.png|Ging invites Pariston to a real match Chap 347 - Ging 's warping punch.png|The power of Ging's Warping Punch Ging aura bullets.png|Ging's Nen bullets |-|Chapter Covers= Chapter 035.png|The silhouette of Ging and Gon on Chapter 35 cover Chapter 065.png|A young Ging and Mito on the Chapter 65 cover Chapter 331.png|Cheadle confronts Ging |-|Volume Covers= Volume30cover.jpg|The Zodiacs on the cover of Volume 30 Volume32cover.jpg|Ging on the cover of Volume 32 |-|Openings & Endings= Ging11.jpg|Ging in the third opening HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-27480pmkv snapshot 2152 20120415 124710.jpg|Ging and Gon in the second ending Ging's Zodiac, Cheadle, Cluck & Saiyu in Departure!.png|Ging's Zodiac in sixth Opening theme Ging, Cheadle, Cluck and Saiyu in Departure!.png|Ging in Departure! with other Zodiacs Cheadle, Pariston and Ging in Departure!.png|Cheadle, Pariston and Ging in Departure! Ging in Departure!.png|Ging in Depature! |-|Merchandise= GingMBH.jpg |-|Other Media= GI poster 2011.png|Ging on the poster for the Greed Island arc 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc 2011.png|Ging on the poster for the 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Zodiac designs in the anime.jpg|The Zodiacs character designs Gin card 1.jpg|Ging Card 01 Gin card 2.jpg|Ging Card 02 Gin card 3.jpg|Ging Card 03 Gin card 4.jpg|Ging Card 04 Ging Card 05 SSR.jpg|Ging Card 05 Ging Card 06 SSR+.jpg|Ging Card 06 Ging Card 07 SR.jpg|Ging Card 07 Ging Card 08 SR+.jpg|Ging Card 08 00000963.jpg|Ging Card 09 00001114 (1).jpg|Ging Card 10 00001114.jpg|Ging Card 11 84 xGing05.jpg 85 xGing06.jpg 48 xGing&Parriston 1.jpg 49 xGing&Parriston 2.jpg 01 Ging14.gif 04 Ging.jpg Ging Freecss (1).png Ging Freecss (2).png Ging Freecss (3).png Ging Freecss (4).png Ging Freecss (5).png Ging Freecss (6).png Ging Freecss (7).png Ging Freecss (8).png Ging Freecss (15).png Ging Freecss (16).png Ging Freecss (9).png Ging Freecss (10).png Ging Freecss (11).png Ging Freecss (12).png Ging Freecss (13).png Ging Freecss (14).png Category:Image Gallery